Aquel Hueco en el Pecho
by Audiphon3 Dash
Summary: Entrada no. 9 del blog de "Las Soqueter@s" funcionando como un capitulo extra y el ultimo de mi parte. Deseándoles desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, que puedan seguir escribiendo sus historias sin interrupciones.


**— María […] ¿Tienes miedo de Dios?**

**— No. Pero tú si me das miedo**

[—]

_DIMENCION: Prime 436 – B_

_2 / Ago / 20XX_

La cabeza le daba vueltas en ese momento, solo podía sentir el crujir de sus huesos en aquel espacio lleno de nada y a la vez de todo. Sentía la gravedad aumentarse todavía más alrededor de sus células, pero también sentía como estas se expandían en un proceso de espaguetificación. Un evento que nunca había vivido, pero que siempre sintió curiosidad de que era lo que había en aquel espacio llamado Singularidad.

A pesar que la luz y la energía eran tragados al igual que el en aquel lugar, todavía podía sentir su reloj de mano en sus manos, abrazado por aquellos dedos que dentro de poco se unirían a la entropía y a los procesos físicos y quánticos del universo.

Sus sentidos lo traicionaban, la espiral de emociones se volvía cada vez más incierta, cada vez más brusca en aquel lugar, dejándole un solo pensamiento en ese instante. El tiempo se le acababa, tenía que tomar una decisión de una vez, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde para él, para el espacio, para el tiempo…

Tiempo.

Con lágrimas en los ojos que se secaban casi al contacto con el exterior quemándole la cara apretó el botón y por primera vez, sintió deseos internos y reales de supervivencia para que se pudiera salvar.

Para que pudiera salvar a sus amigas.

Para que pudiera salvar el mundo una vez más.

Conocía los peligros que conllevaría regresar el tiempo una vez más, conocía los riesgos de que quizá, esto nunca se solucionase, y sabía que a lo mejor, jamás las llegaría a ver de nuevo.

**— Pero no te importo. Nunca te importo.**

.-.-.-.-.

Despertó en aquel momento, miraba al techo recostado en su cama. Respiro pesadamente al ver que un recuerdo más, se manifestaba de nuevo en sus sueños. Su subconsciente siempre lo alteraba de esa forma, como si siempre estuviese conspirando contra él.

Pasó sus manos sobre sus ojos para arrancarse las lagañas de entre las pestañas pero en un momento se quedó mirando sus manos. Ambas manos eran metálicas, casi idénticas la una de la otra, podía ver el reflejo de la luz de la ventana que tenía a su izquierda iluminar los bordes y tener aquella ilusión fantasma de sentir que eran partes reales de su cuerpo.

Giro la cabeza hacia la cómoda que tenía a un lado y pudo ver el reloj que estaba encima de este; marcaba las 6:35, media hora tarde de la que solía despertarse, aunque en aquel momento no era lo suficientemente tarde. Se levantó de su cama para hacer su rutina mañanera antes de ir al trabajo, por supuesto, esquivando las pilas de cajas que había en toda la casa, ya que hacía tres meses había adquirido ese departamento. Como su anterior hogar era amueblado, aun le faltaba conseguir los muebles necesarios para dejar ahí los libros, películas y juegos que tenía almacenados en cajas, al menos tenia los electrodomésticos básicos por lo que con ellos pudo prepararse para ese día. Se vistió, desayuno y preparo sus cosas para ir a trabajar.

Ya estando justo en la puerta miro a dentro del departamento, observo cada caja, cada electrodoméstico que tenía y cada uno de los detalles que tenía en el umbral. Pero aun así se sentía incompleto. Sentir que salía de casa y que nadie se despidiese de él, le provocaba un hueco en el corazón que hasta la fecha, no había nada ni nadie que lo llenase.

Cerró la puerta y se encamino a empezar un nuevo día. Como siempre.

[—]

**— Parece que el trabajo te está tratando bien —** Un hámster rosado, con un traje que daba la ilusión que se utilizaría más para una noche de baile elegante que en un día normal en el trabajo y con una gran taza de café estaba en el umbral de la oficina del erizo. Él trabajaba en un gran edificio donde reparaba y ayudaba con el mantenimiento de cada una de las máquinas de la empresa, no era lo mejor que él quería, pero le alcanzaba a él para comer, pagar un alquiler medianamente bien y de vez en cuando pagarse algún gusto personal.

**— Si, ahora el trabajo ha estado muy liviano últimamente —** La oficina como tal, estaba rodeada de paredes de cristal que le daban una visión de 180° al conjunto de oficinas de su piso, se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio, con un montón de documentos muy bien apilados, organizados como a él le gustaba encima de un CPU que tenía que reparar para después en una de sus esquinas y que había tomado de un montón más detrás de él, su computadora estaba en la esquina contraria para que el recostara su codo en medio y su cabeza en la mano **— ¿No te han comentado nada sobre mi ascenso?**

**— Todavía nada, pero el señor "G" está contratando personal para ti.**

**— ¡Aghh! —** Gruñendo harto de aquel tema aplasto la frente en el escritorio para después levantar la cabeza **— Ya lo habíamos comentado antes.**

**— Son reglas de la empresa Dash, no puedo hacer nada. Te tocara ser tutor uno de estos días —** El hámster había cerrado la puerta tras de sí y se sentó en el escritorio del erizo, casi le faltaba cruzar sus piernas una encima de otra, pero solo dio un gran sorbo a su café.

**— Sabes que eres intolerante al café… ¿No? —** Todavía recordaba aquellos días en los que nadie se le podía ni acercar si no quería iniciar una guerra de gritos (digo "guerra", ya que el hámster solo le escupía una biblia de groserías entera a cualquiera que lo molestase), Dash no despego la mirada de él alzando una ceja en señal de desaprobación.

**— Lo se… pero solo con esto puedo soportar al viejo… —** Miro a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie los estuviera escuchando y saco un folder muy peculiar de color rojo dejándolo en el escritorio del naranja **— Tengo lo que me pediste.**

**— ¡¿En serio?! —** Casi cayéndose de la silla por la emoción, tomo el folder y lo abrió rápidamente. Solo para notar como en este había una gran decepción **— eh… Simón… Aquí no hay nada.**

**— ¡EXSACTAMENTE! —** Grito alzando los brazos y saltando del escritorio dio una vuelta con sus pies para para tumbarse a la silla que había dejado la taza de café a un lado **— Las descripciones que me dijiste, no concuerdan con nadie en la base de datos de la ciudad. **

**— P-pero… yo las vi, lo juro, me salvaron la vida.**

**— Dash… sabes que el de las incoherencias y tonteses soy yo… —** Simón se alzó de manos y se acercó al escritorio arrastrando la silla al escritorio **— Siempre hay algo en la historia que cuentas que me hace decir que no existe, o no existió nunca** — Hubo una pequeña pausa, en la que se intercambiaron miradas. Por una vez en el día, Simón había ceñido el semblante y a Dash comenzaba a recorrerle un escalofrió en la espalda **— Dash […] creo que me estas mintiendo**

**— Yo nunca te he mentido, ellas existieron —** Dash se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a caminar alrededor de su oficina, en parte, porque quería dejar de mirarlo a los ojos **— Yo siempre recuerdo todo menos los nombres de la gente, pero recuerdo las formas, los colores, a mí nunca se me olvida una cara. Especialmente las feas.**

**— ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma cada vez que dices eso?**

**— A lo que quiero llegar, es que ellas existen, y están ahí afuera Simón, no sé en donde, pero están ahí.**

**— Si tú lo dices… —** Simón miro a su reloj de muñeca y se levantó de su lugar para caminar a la salida y tomar de nuevo su taza **— Me meteré en muchos líos, pero investigare lo que más pueda.**

Dash acompaño hasta la salida al hámster y le abrió la puerta **— Gracias, eres un amor.**

**— Tu eres el amor querido —** Simón le guiño el ojo y cuando Dash cerró la puerta, un gran escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al erizo, Simón ya conocía ese detalle de él, pero siempre se le olvidaba como podía llegar a responder algunas veces.

Paso media hora sin que sucediera absolutamente nada y su hora para ir a comer llego. Todo fluyo con naturalidad, no hubo percances en aquel momento, hasta en el momento en que regreso todavía no sucedía nada importante.

Por lo que entro a su oficina comenzando a solucionar los problemas de la computadora que había dejado en su escritorio, dejo el folder rojo junto con el resto de documentos y encendió la radio para escuchar la música y no estar en un ambiente tan silencioso.

Pasó el tiempo, una hora para ser exactos, y cuando Dash estaba a punto de solucionar el problema, alguien en la radio comenzó a hablar:

**_"Interrumpimos este programa para transmitir un reporte vial, una colisión bastante grande se ha dado en la autopista principal de la ciudad, las autoridades están tratando de controlar el incidente, pero eso no es lo único; Una chica se filtró entre los coches y comenzó a ayudar a los civiles afectados de sus autos, diversos transeúntes la clasifican como una chica con cabello oscuro y unas habilidades realmente sorprendentes"._**

Al escuchar las últimas palabras Dash había parado en seco y comenzó a ponerle atención entera al acontecimiento relatado. El corazón se le había acelerado, la sangre le llegaba a todos los rincones de su cuerpo, provocando que comenzase a experimentar una gran felicidad y energía.

Pasaban los minutos, aunque para él le parecían casi horas, escuchaba la cantidad de civiles salvados, prácticamente todos por ella, no hubo ni una sola victima en el incidente. Se decía a sí mismo: _"Es ella, tiene que ser ella"._

Un silencio que solo era llenado por la radio invadía toda la oficina, la gente paseaba delante de ella, sin darse cuenta de la gran emoción que sentía el erizo, hasta que de repente pudo escuchar más información de ella.

Casi estallaba de emoción y estuvo a punto de dejar todo para buscarla por su propia cuenta en la red. Pero llego un momento, en que cuando más y más escuchaba, la magia dentro de su pecho se consumía.

Su nombre era Jessica D´Whit, una ardilla blanca con manchas oscuras y cabello marrón oscuro. Había podido salvar a la gente gracias a su habilidad de convertirse en humo, ayudando a los civiles a salir con muchísima más rapidez de lo que cualquiera podía hacerlo. Dash dejo la computadora y se recostó en su silla escuchando el reportaje completo, decayó rápidamente y apago la radio casi sin interés cuando pasaron a comerciales.

Desesperado se deslizo en su silla y se ocultó en su escritorio, el único punto ciego en el que nadie lo viese en ese momento. Se había abrazado las piernas y tapo con sus rodillas sus ojos, limpiando estas al instante las lágrimas que producía.

**— Hubiese sido muy irónico… —** se dijo después de un largo tiempo para tratar de consolarse. Justo cuando se levanto había puesto la mano de apoyo justo encima del folder rojo, recordándole una vez más la ilusión perdida. Por el enojo tomo el folder y lo rompió en pequeños pedazos llevándolo al lugar más profundo de su bote de basura. Le hubiera prendido fuego en ese momento si pudiese, pero no quiso hacerlo.

Le costó mucho recobrar la compostura y se levantó para seguir trabajando en la máquina. Curiosamente, después de ello, el trabajo comenzó a llegar como un diluvio. Apenas y tenía fuerzas para aguantarlo.

[—]

Había alcanzado lugar en el transporte púbico. Justo hasta atrás, al lado de la ventana recostaba la cabeza en esta, el movimiento un tanto brusco de este no le permitía dormirse, pero al menos podía conformarse con ver la ciudad a través de su ventana, ver como el cielo perdía poco a poco aquellos colores característicos del atardecer y llegaba la oscuridad, seguido de las farolas y las luces que todo el mundo encendía. Realmente le faltaba poco tiempo para llegar a su casa, por fin podría llegar a ella y disfrutar del fin de semana como una persona de bien, pero un pensamiento le cruzo en la mente.

En la siguiente parada, aunque no era la suya, Dash bajo del transporte y comenzó a caminar a casa. Su mente con cada paso que daba, sentía el peso de su propia idiotez al caer de nuevo en aquella trampa que le hacia su cerebro. Miraba siempre a sus pies y de vez en cuando revolvía la cabeza para tratar de alejar aquella sensación de incredulidad.

Sabía que tenía que dejar de pensar en ello, sabía que tenía que dejar de actuar de aquella manera y dejar pasar las cosas de una maldita vez, pero no podía y no lo sabía.

De verdad no lo sabía, su mente desde siempre había actuado de esa manera y ahora no podía hacer que parase de una buena vez. El ruido dentro de su mente aumentaba, un gran hueco dentro de su pecho comenzaba a formarse, tenía ganas de gritar, tenía ganas de llorar, tenía muchas ganas de destrozar cualquier cosa sin que le preocupasen las consecuencias.

Levanto la cabeza en busca de algún consuelo, quiso buscar el camino para llegar rápido a casa, quiso correr en ese momento y meterse dentro de sus sabanas para dejar de sentir aquel dolor dentro de él.

Pero vio algo más. Una niña, una niña daba pequeños saltos frente a él. Estaba bastante lejos y no alcanzaba a reconocerla, pero sabía que iba dando saltos hacia algún lugar. Por un momento la ilusión volvió dentro de él y quiso seguirla, pero se mordió la lengua con fuerza en un intento desesperado de callar las voces de su cabeza para poder regresar de nuevo a la realidad. En un momento de locura sintió escuchar su riza y como aquella niña doblaba la esquina dejando ver la larga cola que tenía, cola que le parecía la de una loba.

La ira lo capturo, tomo el control de sus piernas y comenzó a correr hacia donde fue aquella loba. Su mente había decidido por él, con el ceño fruncido corría y esquivaba cuanto obstáculo era necesario para abrirse paso y llegar a donde había estado ella, pero él no lo sentía de esa manera. Quería detenerse, quería parar totalmente e irse directamente a casa, pero la ira lo controlaba en aquel momento, quería cerrar los ojos para no saber lo que podía pasar y el suceso no se repitiera.

Doblo la esquina y al mirar, observo a la niña bajo un farol, junto a su madre. Ambas tenían un pelaje amarillento y usaban ropas bastante finas, el anfiteatro estaba más adelante. Ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta de la presencia del erizo y solo pudo sentir el peso aún más fuerte de la incredulidad y su propia estupidez.

**— ¿Pulgosa…?**

Tan pronto sintió que la ira lo había abandonado completamente respiro inflando ampliamente sus pulmones dando la media vuelta y caminando a paso veloz hacia su hogar. Su rostro sentía la vergüenza total y sus manos temblaban con bastante brusquedad. Simplemente no pensaba nada, no sentía nada, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando subió en el ascensor y menos cuando entro a su departamento, solo pudo sentir su espalda chocando con la puerta deslizándose en esta para después sentir el suelo y sus ojos hinchándose llenándose de lágrimas.

**— Creí que era ella… —** escucho una voz, sabía perfectamente de quien era.

**— Cállate, por favor —** dijo para después taparse los ojos.

**— Creí que eran ellas, no pude evitarlo.**

**— No ¡Si pudiste evitarlo! Solo no hacía falta de que te dejaras llevar tan fácilmente. **

**— ¿¡Y tu hubieras actuado mejor!?**

**— ¡No, pero al menos no me sentiría tan mal ahora!**

**— Como sea, ambos sabemos cómo solucionar esto.**

**— No, me niego rotundamente a aceptar eso —** Se levantó y encendió las luces para después caminar hacia la cocina. La cabeza le dolía y solo con el simple hecho de escuchar aquella voz solo aumentaba aún más su dolor, necesitaba calmarlo de alguna forma, necesitaba azúcar para que su cerebro se distrajera y pudiese al fin descansar a gusto después de toda esa semana de esfuerzo absoluto. Cuando encendió la luz de la cocina pudo ver cada electrodoméstico que había, la pila de trastes sucios en el fregadero y la nevera con unos cuantos imanes que le recordaban que hacía falta para comprar el día de mañana, pero no contaba con una sola cosa.  
Justo en el suelo estaba el reloj de mano, brillando bajo la luz que le daba directamente y mostrando su peculiar color dorado, Dash nunca lo había sacado de una de las cajas que estaban sin acomodar y en ese momento no quería ni saber de él, pero ahí estaba, sus ojos no le mentían y solo podía sentir la presencia de aquella voz intensificarse todavía más.

**— ¿Por qué lo dejaste ahí? **

**— Porque sabes cómo funciona, solo presiona el botón y viajemos atrás, seguro las encontraremos ahí —** Un fuerte escalofrió le recorrió en la espalda, la extraña sensación de saber que los planes de él estaban tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de su alcance. Tenía que pararlo de una vez, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

**— ¿Y qué tal si no funciona? ¿Qué tal si lo jodemos todo de nuevo? ¿Qué tal si empeoramos las cosas aún más? —** Hablo tratando de persuadirlo a declinar y a apartarse de su plan egoísta.

**— Solo intentémoslo —** La ira lo tiro al suelo con brusquedad arrodillándose en el suelo. Las rodillas le dolían hasta lo más profundo del cartílago impidiéndole levantarse de nuevo, Dash lucho tratando de levantarse, pero todos sus esfuerzos no valían nada, una de sus manos reacciono y comenzó a estirarse hacia el reloj, estuvo a punto de tomarlo con apenas la punta de los dedos, Dash lo evito tumbándose en el suelo sin importar que se aplastase el hombro con brusquedad y con la misma mano al suelo la arrastro, llevándose con sigo el reloj deslizándolo hasta la pared debajo de la nevera.

**— ¡IMBECIL! ¿¡Por qué nunca me haces caso!? —** El gran grito retumbo tanto que sus tímpanos temblaron dentro de su cabeza, casi hasta que estos sangraran.

**— La última vez que lo hice nos tragó un puto agujero negro... —** Dash se levantó con bastante esfuerzo, sintiendo menos dolor en las rodillas, pero su fortuna fue mínima cuando sintió que caminaba hacia el fregadero, su mano metálica se adentró por los trastes sucios, sintiendo el frotar de los metales con el suyo propio **— Sea lo que sea que estés pensando, no lo hagas — **rechino entre dientes haciendo el esfuerzo por sacar su mano cuando sintió el agarre de esta. Su mano se alzó entre todos los trastes tirado algunos en el proceso, levanto la mirada y vio el gran cuchillo de cocina que sostenía y como este fue a parar a su mejilla.  
Ese cuchillo lo usaba especialmente para cortar grandes trozos de carne y hueso, sabía que podía ser mortal, con su otra mano sostuvo el cuchillo tratando de alejar lo más que podía el filo de la hoja, pero esta estaba muy bien pegada sin señales de que se separara y con solo un movimiento faltante para que comenzase a cortar.

**— ¡Solo quiero ser feliz Dash! ¡Déjame volver!**

**— ¡Ya no se puede volver! ¡YA NO PODEMOS VOLVER! —** Grito con todas sus fuerzas tratando de convencerlo mejor, pero la vos estaba más que decidida y en un momento sintió como ambas manos bajaron con bastante fuerza abriendo profundamente la carne del erizo, dejando que fluyera la sangre de su rostro, el dolor regreso el control de sus manos y ambas dejaron el cuchillo. Aprovecho la oportunidad Dash comenzó a darse bofetadas en el rostro sin importar la reciente herida que tenía para que reaccionara. Poco a poco comenzó a sentir de nuevo el control de su cuerpo en su totalidad, pero como si de una ola se tratase, un hormigueo cubrió sus pies, subiendo rápidamente por sus piernas, brazos, hombros y llegando por fin a su cabeza.  
De nuevo sintió que su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía siendo nada más que mero espectador del acontecimiento.

Su cuerpo se encorvo, respiraba profundamente y poco a poco sus brazos se fueron juntando para comenzarse a abrazar. El hueco en el pecho regreso, sus ojos se hincharon como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Grandes lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas y una extraña sensación de vomito llego hacia su esófago. Eso era nuevo, el nunca antes lo había obligado a meterse con algo similar a aquello, no lo comprendía del todo.

La sensación en su esófago llego hasta su boca y juntando sus manos se golpeó el estómago con toda la fuerza que tenía para escupir aquella cosa.

**— ¡LO SIENTO!**

El grito fue muy largo, escuchándose en todo el departamento y muy probablemente fuera de este. Dash al sentir el control de nuevo de su cuerpo callo de rodillas ante el cansancio tumbándose en el suelo, con una de sus manos se cubrió la mejilla cerrando los ojos. Dejo que la sangre se combinará con sus lágrimas y piel en aquel momento y solo podía escucharse a sí mismo llorar, con pequeños impulsos de llantos dentro de él.

**— Lo siento… Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…. —** Balbuceaba con su voz y le obligaba a cerrar los ojos. Sentía la culpa en él, sentía la vergüenza… Tal vez fuese un cabrán al hacer todo ello, pero desde aquel momento, pudo comprenderlo un poco más. Dash con su otra mano se acarició el pecho justo encima del corazón, sintiendo como las lágrimas poco a poco se deshacían de aquel hueco y quiso calmarlo un poco más.

**— Yo también las extraño Jak… Yo también las extraño…**

[—]

_3 / Ago / 20XX_

Al fin era Sabado. Dash caminaba entre los grandes árboles que se encontraban lejos de la ciudad, aún era bastante oscuro el día, pero no tardaría mucho tiempo en que apareciese por fin el sol para calentar aquella fría mañana. Se había llevado un suéter grueso para la ocasión y una mochila, donde cargaba algunas cosas que tenía guardadas para la ocasión. Jak desde el día de ayer no había pronunciado palabra alguna en aquel momento y se sentía que no diría nada en las próximas horas, el entendía lo que iba a suceder, pero aun así Dash continuo con su camino.

Recordaba el sendero, pero de diferente manera. Recordaba cuando aquel lugar estaba lleno de vida, que podía respirarse el aire puro con toda la calma del mundo, pero en aquel momento solo eran los arboles los únicos que dibujaban el paisaje, dejando que ninguna planta extra creciera debajo de ellos, sin contar con sus raíces. Largas y gruesas que obligaban a cualquiera a que prestara mucha más atención al camino. No ayudaba en nada que todo estuviese en una pendiente, siempre con paradas para escalar alguna roca que los llevaba a alguna parte arriba del lugar.

Agradecía mucho que no era la primera vez que iba a aquel lugar, y mucho menos que no supiera el camino de memoria, ya que era demasiado fácil perderse. Pero quien busca encuentra y pasados unos momentos, al fin lo pudo encontrar.

Una larga planicie, donde en el centro del todo, lo coronaba un montículo de tierra a medida de desnivel de la zona.

No había casi ninguna planta ahí, ni siquiera los árboles se atrevían a invadir el lugar, solo pequeñas manchas de lo que parecían pasto dejaban relucir que algo había pasado, pero sin dar indicios de que pudo suceder. Cuando Dash subió el montículo observo un conjunto de piedras apiladas en el lugar, no tenían ni un orden o algo especial, por lo que dejo ahí su mochila y busco un lugar para sentarse, uno que sabía muy bien cual era, ya que por ahí saldría el sol.

**— ¿Jak? **

**— ¿Qué quieres ahora? —** Se le escuchaba desganado. Sin ganas de nada.

**— ¿No quieres beber algo? Por los viejos tiempos.**

**— Dash… sabes que no soporto el azúcar, no me deja concentrarme bien.**

**— ¿Quién dijo que sería algo dulce? —** Dash acerco la mochila hacia él y de ella saco una botella de cristal bastante grande, al ver y leer la etiqueta algo se revolvió dentro de él.

**— Crei que la política de 0 alcohol incluía también el Vodka.**

**— Lo sé, pero nada dice sobre tomarlo fuera de casa —** Ambos esbozaron juntos una gran sonrisa y se ayudaron para abrir la botella, sin pensarlo llevaron la botella a los labios y dieron el primer sorbo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y escupieron apenas la poca cantidad de líquido se había llevado a la boca.

**— ¿Qué chingados es esto?**

**— ¿Cómo le hacia ella para que pareciese agua?**

**— No lo sé, pero ahora tengo curiosidad por saber.**

Cerraron los ojos y llevaron la botella a sus labios volviéndolo a tomar apenas un sorbo. Sacudieron la cabeza rápidamente al sentir como el líquido bajaba por su esófago.

Dejaron la botella entre sus piernas y pasados unos segundos ambos esbozaron una sonrisa y comenzaron a reír bastante fuerte.

Durante un largo rato siguieron tomando de sorbo en sorbo aquella bebida y cada vez más sentían como las mejillas se acaloraban y las risas aumentaban más y más. Era una sensación muy pocas veces experimentada por ambos, pero podía llegar a disfrutarla con grandes anécdotas y vivencias.

Desde lejos, cualquiera pensaría que un erizo naranja que platicaba consigo mismo a las 6:30 de la mañana y con una gran botella de vodka en las manos estaria más que loco en aquel momento, pero ambos se sentían los tipos más cuerdos en aquel momento.

**— Esta bien, no te puedo ganar en ello —** Jak bebió de nuevo del vodka y riendo dijo **— Pero tengo que saberlo… ¿Quién te caia mejor?**

**— ¡Jak! —** Dijo el naranja disgustado.

**— ¡Oh vamos! No son tus hijas, puedes comentarlo con toda naturalidad, no es como si te fuesen a escuchar.**

Dash dejo entre las piernas las botellas y comenzó a contar con sus dedos una especie de cuenta imaginaria que ni Jak pudo entender del todo **— Serian… Mary sobre todas ellas… **

**— Tipico de ti…**

**— Lugo… Darky… Cake… Ely, Yue, Shizu, Sony… Miri y…. Yaary.**

Jak cayó por un momento y analizo la forma en la que las había acomodado **— ¿Las nombraste por preferencia o por la cantidad de cosas que sabes de cada una?...**

Dash rodo los ojos y después de un momento llevo su dedo a sus labios **— shhhhhhhhhh.**

**— Creo que nunca lo sabre —** Ambos se echaron a reír en aquel momento casi tirándose al suelo por la intensidad, pero pronto Jak recordó algo.

**— Muy bien Señor: "Tengo grandes planes" ¿Por qué les tenías envidia?**

Dash en aquel momento calmo un poco su risa y comenzó a analizar aún más la pregunta. Era curioso, nunca antes se había puesto a pensar sobre qué era lo que le provocaba tantos problemas a la hora de interactuar con ellas, pero pronto lo supo. Carraspeo su garganta para poder liberar de mejor manera su garganta en aquel momento.  
No le importaba decirlo en aquel momento, total, el sol ya estaba saliendo al fin del horizonte.

**— Tenian cosas que yo nunca tuve**

**— Me estas jodiendo**

**— Es en serio. Envidiaba mucho como llegaban a tenerlas.**

**— Dash, vivías en una mansión, desayunaban pizza todos los domingos y participaste activamente en más de una de sus fiestas ¿Cómo que no tenías lo que ellas si tenían?**

**— Lo notaba en las calles… de vez en cuando a más de una las paraban por que conocían sus talentos, porque tenían amigos más antiguos que nosotros y más de una vez llegue a recibir yo paquetes con regalos para ellas.**

**— ¿Y….?**

**— Solo míranos Jak. Nunca tuvimos una vida fácil, ni siquiera una infancia, trabajamos muy duro muchas veces y no llegamos a recibir el crédito que creía que merecíamos, y ellas lo tenían, de alguna u otra forma. Yo quería eso, quería que la gente supiera mi nombre, que me escuchara y pudiese aprender de mí, por eso las imitaba, por eso me metí en muchos de sus gustos para ser como ellas y perdimos nuestra identidad.**

**— Todavía recuerdo las disputas…**

**— Por ello comencé a detestar todo de ellas, me ocultaba en mentiras tontas para no hablar solo con una de ellas y me enfrasque en la idea de hacerles ver que mis ideas eran las únicas que valían la pena.**

Jak guardo silencio un momento y Dash se levantó de su lugar estirándose los brazos y las piernas, quería ver bien el amanecer **— Por eso el reloj dorado…**

**— Si. Lo invente con el propósito de hacerme conocer, de que la gente voltease a verme y que sintiera al menos un poco de lo que ellas llegaban a sentir en un día cualquiera. O lo que yo sentía que era un día cualquiera para ellas.**

**— Pero lo Jodimos. Abrimos una grieta espacio tiempo que solo logro que casi todo fuese destruido por un agujero negro y al viajar al pasado con el reloj, provocamos dos universos; El "A", donde todas ellas existen pero nosotros no y el "B", en el que nosotros existimos, pero ellas no.**

Dash al escucharlo solo asintió y respiro hondo al sentir de nuevo el hueco en su pecho.

**— Sabes que hay otros universos en los que todavía seguimos juntos ¿No?**

**— Lo sé. Pero no me merezco el cariño de ninguna de ellas. Las lastime física y emocionalmente, les mentí, las manipule, me comporte como un monstruo de tantas maneras… que prefiero castigarme con la soledad. De nuevo.**

**— ¿Buscaras a algún amigo nuevo?**

**— No lo sé.**

**— ¿Buscaras una nueva pareja?**

**— No lo sé.**

**— ¿Las buscaras a ellas?**

**— No. Y ya no quiero hacerlo.**

**— Pero si ellas tuviesen la habilidad de poderte ver de nuevo, y quieren volverte a hablar… ¿Las dejarías?**

Dash callo. Era la primera vez que pensaba en ello, no sabía muy bien que responder. Jak sintió el nudo en la garganta que se formó y como sus manos comenzaban a temblar de nerviosismo. Tardo mucho tiempo en acomodar las palabras en su mente.

Pero encontró una sola cosa que decirle.

**— Si… les dejaría hacerlo… pero sé que sufriría mucho al principio.**

**— ¿Por los malos recuerdos?**

**— Por los buenos recuerdos**

Se quedaron un largo tiempo mirando al amanecer, sintieron la luz del sol calentarlos y como el vodka se deshacía en su sangre. Dash se agacho y tomo la mochila para buscar en ella una última cosa. Tomo entre sus dedos el reloj dorado y tomo la hora por última vez en este.

**— 7:30… Ya es hora.**

Ambos se agacharon en aquel momento y tomaban cada una de las rocas del montículo para poderlas acomodar en un pequeño círculo que parecía más para una hoguera que otra cosa. Al terminar, alejaron la botella de vodka del círculo y ambos tomaron el reloj entre sus manos.

**— Hay que dejarlo ir.**

Dash, con el control de ambas manos comenzó a despedazar el reloj, rompiéndolo en la mayor cantidad de partes y tirándolas dentro del círculo. Al terminar Jak tomo la botella de vodka y derramo lo que quedaba de ella encima de lo que quedaba del reloj – que eran tres cuartos de botella – y con un movimiento de dedos rápido provocaron una chispa haciendo aparecer una llama que creció rápidamente y comenzó a consumir el reloj. Deformando algunas piezas y achicharrando otras dejando que fuesen totalmente irreconocibles.

**— Dash… No quiero crecer.**

**— Yo tampoco Jak… yo tampoco…**


End file.
